


Purrsuasion is Key

by notsolittlem0nster



Series: Catastic [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsolittlem0nster/pseuds/notsolittlem0nster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki has a surprise for Urie. The surprise being a cute ball of fluff and a new family member that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrsuasion is Key

Urie wasn’t sure how he landed himself in this position. 

No matter how hard he thought he couldn’t remember any hints or rumors which could have led him to this conclusion. He was usually so observant, finding it easy to pick up on the little details that other people overlooked. 

And yet, he had missed something. 

Maybe he was losing his touch? 

\-----

‘A pet shop?’ 

‘Surprise!’ exclaimed Mutsuki, throwing his arms out in an overdramatic fashion and nearly whacking an innocent passerby.

‘So what do you think?’

Simply put Urie wasn't sure what to think. 

On one hand he adored the idea of getting a pet, with their big eyes and even bigger personalities; he secretly was a sucker for them. However with those big personalities came a big responsibility for the owner, or in this case, owners. 

Would they even have time to properly care for this animal? Their lifestyles weren’t exactly stable, the CCG made sure of that. Potentially they could be away for days, even weeks at a time. 

That was not a healthy environment to bring up an animal in. 

Yet the temptation was strong. The urge to go with his gut feeling rather than his head for once. To move towards the future he wanted so badly. A future with Mutsuki and himself, happy and at peace with the world around them. 

And an animal could sure start them on the path towards that. 

Urie’s mind was set. 

‘That sounds like a great idea.’ He agreed, watching as Mutsuki started bouncing around like an energetic rabbit, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

Grabbing Urie by the hand the green haired boy led the couple into the shop and through all the different sections filled with weird and wonderful animals until finally they reached a back door. 

‘Watch your feet,’ whispered Mutsuki, pushing the door open slightly before slipping inside, dragging a very confused Urie with him and closing it quickly behind them. 

The pair were quickly greeted by a chorus of high pitched squeaks and the tiny scuffing of paws on tile floor. 

Mutsuki instinctively dropped down onto one knee and was almost instantly covered by a mass of fluff. It was almost impossible to tell where one animal ended and the next began.

Urie backed off slightly, eventually settling for leaning against the back wall, satisfaction written all over his face. Just looking at Mutsuki, giggling away like a kid on Christmas morning made Urie feel warm inside. 

If it was possible to bottle this very moment, to save it tucked away in a drawer for a rainy day, Urie would have done it without a moment’s hesitation. 

‘Look Urie, this ones so cute!’ called Mutsuki picking up a pure white kitten, which slightly startled gave out a small squeak. 

Both boys simultaneously felt their hearts melt. 

Mutsuki, who had placed the kitten back down to only have it claim residence on his lap, was gently stroking the cats fur. 

Both creatures had a content look on their faces.

And Urie couldn’t tell which one he thought was cuter. 

\-----------

Just then Urie felt a small nudge against his leg, almost as if something had headbutted it. Urie looked down to see a multi coloured ball of fluff doing rounds around his leg like a marathon runner would do a race track. 

Intrigued by this unusual creature, Urie leant down, extending his hand slightly to see if he would have permission to pat the moggy.

Permission was not granted and the kitten moved away with a small jump.

Defeated, Urie sank fully onto the ground, leaving his hand extended just in case the kitten decided to come back for a second round.

Urie was in luck, a few moments later the kitten returned, first of all pocking its head out from what appeared to be its secret den before making its way towards Urie’s hand. 

The small cat upon making contact let out a small yelp and jumped away fleeing back to its den. 

Muttering under his breath Urie pondered how his life had come to this. 

First of all he was losing his observation skills and now this? 

Was he destined to live his life out alone and cat-less?

Looking down in shame Urie noticed he still had his gloves on.

‘What an idiot you are sometimes.’ He thought, shaking his head. 

The poor thing must have received a static shock off of his gloves.

Slipping his gloves off he called across to the kitten, trying to make himself sound as calm as possible despite the fact he could practically hear his heartbeat ringing in his ear.

Why was he so nervous about whether this kitten approved of him or not?

It wasn’t like it mattered. 

Or did it?

\-----

After finally making a decision on which kitten he wanted to adopt, Mutsuki turned round half expecting Urie to be leaning up against the back wall, headphones in and an unimpressed expression plastered across his face. 

However there was Urie, the most serious, power-hungry man he had ever met in his life, lying asleep against the back wall, a ball of fluff curled up beside his neck. 

And best of all he was smiling. 

There has only been a few times in the long years that Mutsuki had known the purple haired boy that he had saw him genuinely smile.

Not that fake grin he put on to impress Matsuri Washuu and the other higher ups at the CCG. 

A proper smile. 

And Mutsuki thought it was beautiful. 

If he had known that something as simple as getting a pet would make Urie so happy, he would have done it ages ago. 

\-----

‘Did you know that a male calico cat is really rare?’ Mutsuki questioned as the pair left the pet shop, starting the short journey back to their apartment. 

‘Huh?’ replied Urie only half listening, the majority of his attention focused on the newly bought crate hanging by his side. His first duty as adoptive father was to make sure the two got home safely and he was determined to carry out his mission to only the highest standards.

‘A calico cat must have three colours present in their fur: black, white and orange. Now calico cats are usually female. Do you know why this is?’ asked Mutsuki, feeling slightly proud that all his hidden cat knowledge was being put to good use.

‘No clue, shock me.’ 

‘Well it’s all down to genetics. As you probably already know females have two X chromosomes and males only have the one. The genetic coding for displaying either black or orange is found on the X chromosome. Since females have two X chromosomes they are able to display the 3-colour calico mix.’ 

‘What about white?’ butted in Urie, surprisingly interested in the subject.

‘Ah, the coding for white comes from a separate gene.’ answered Mutsuki watching as Urie nodded his head giving him permission to continue. 

‘However occasionally there is a cat born with a chromosomal aberration, meaning they possess two X chromosomes and one Y chromosome. These cats are male calico cats.’ 

‘Interesting.’ agreed Urie as the pair approached their newly-bought apartment.

‘So the little fluff ball is rare then?’ 

‘Very,’ concurred Mutsuki, opening the front door. 

‘Calico cats can go for more than 10 million yen. However the shop keeper said we could have him at the normal price as he saw how the both of you clicked.’

Setting down the cage the pair watched in awe as the pen door was opened and the kittens got their first glance of their new home.

‘Welcome home kitties!’ called out Mutsuki, moving to rest his head on top of Urie’s shoulder. 

Noticing the new weight, Urie wrapped his arm around the smaller male, bringing them closer together.

‘What a lovely family we have here,’ whispered Urie, watching happily as the kittens explored their new habitat.

‘I really am lucky.’ 

\-------

Bonus

 

‘So what are we going to name them?’ questioned Mutsuki, settling down onto the sofa with a well deserved cup of coffee.

Night had already fallen over the household, however the kittens were still wide awake and as eager to play as ever.

‘I don’t mind, it’s your call.’ called Urie from the kitchen in the midst of pouring himself a cup. 

Watching the kittens chase each other around the room, Mutsuki racked his brain for fitting names for the new additions to the family. 

Should he go for something based on fur colour?

Or personality? 

Or just ignore those factors altogether and just pick a name which sounded cute?

After what seemed like an eternity Mutsuki had come to a decision. 

‘What about Snowball for the pure white one?’ Mutsuki asked, watching as Urie sat down beside him. 

‘It’s fitting,’ agreed Urie, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

‘And what about Oreo for the tortie?’ questioned Mutsuki, closely watching Urie’s reaction. 

‘Why would we name him that?’ asked Urie, placing down his cup.

‘Well,’ Mutsuki began, ‘Oreo cookies are traditionally black and white however you can occasionally get them with an orange filling now.’

Urie was nodding clearly buying the reasoning behind the name.

‘Also, since you both bonded so quickly I thought it was only fair for him to have a name which sounded nice when joined with your own.’ 

‘So what exactly would this ‘joint name’ be?’ queried Urie, getting the feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer.

The whole apartment seemed to fall silent in anticipation for what was going to be said next.

‘Oreo Kuki.’

At that Urie stood up and made his way into the bedroom, ignoring the giggling Mutsuki behind him. 

‘You didn’t object!’ he called out, watching as the door slammed shut behind him. 

 

And on that day the mutsurie household welcomed two new members, Snowball and Oreo, into the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
